everwood in glenoak
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: before everwood started involves abbott family. pleez r and r and positive critique and negative constructive critism is welcome! i really want to know if you all like my writing.
1. Everwood

EVERWOOD, COL.  
  
"I don't want to go to California!" Amy Abbott complained to her father, Dr. Harold Abbott and mother Everwood's mayor Rose Abbott.  
  
"Why not? I hope you realize DISNEYLAND is there!" Harold said trying to coax his daughter to go. His wife had made him promise to bring the whole family to the week long annual North American Doctor's Association meeting. He knew his wife was the mayor and a force he shouldn't reckon with so he had obliged.  
  
"Yeah, and hot guys." her older brother Bright tried. He really wanted to go to see all the hot babes.  
  
"Yes, and you might even enjoy it" Rose added hopefully. She'd make Amy go anyways, but she'd hoped it would be with out force.  
  
"FINE!" Amy agreed.  
  
Amy left and stomped off to her room. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend Colin Hart alone with like five hundred eligible women in Everwood, but it looked like she had no choice. She hoped her daughter's mood would pep up before they arrived at the doctor's home they would be staying at. The California town's hotels were all booked for another conference, so they had been forced to start billeting this year.  
  
"What town are we going to anyways?" Bright asked.  
  
"I think it's Glenolden. something like that." Harold said.  
  
"Glenoak." Rose chimed in. "Go and pack Bright, honey."  
  
They were leaving early the next morning and they all still had to pack. They all headed up the stairs and anticipated what was to come, whether it be unwillingly or excitedly. 


	2. Glenoak

Glenoak, the Hastings home..  
  
"Julie, honey, are you sure you can keep our family going and the visiting doctor's family?" Hank asked his wife. This year, the conference of Anglican Priests had come at the same time as the annual doctor's conference, so the federation of doctor's had had to begin billeting visiting people, mostly families coming for the conference. Hank had volunteered his family, hoping his wife wouldn't kill him. That was five months ago.  
  
"It's only a week, and they seemed nice by their description. I'll be fine, Hank!" Julie scolded.  
  
"Yes, but Erica's only two and you are eight months pregnant and you're busy working and."  
  
"Stop Hank, before I kill you! I'll get you to help out A LOT!" Julie said laughing. Plus, she had a secret weapon, her brother Eric and his family. 


	3. Arrival at Arrival

The plane ride to California was a painful one for the Abbotts. They had all been forced to spread apart on the plane. The man Harold sat next too had a flu bug, Rose sat next to a crying baby, and Bright was forced to sit next to his angry sister, but not to mention in first class! Rose was mad that she and Harold were in Economy while her children were in first class. She wondered how she and Harold had let this happen. Finally the plane landed in Glenoak. The billeting doctor was going to pick them up. They got off the plane and saw a man holding a sign marked "ABBOTT FAMILY". They walked over to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rose. This is Harold, Amy and Bright. You must be Hank."  
  
"Yes, I'm Hank Hastings. Come out to the car with me and I'll drive you to my place."  
  
In the car, he explained what would happen that night.  
  
"Tonight there is no event, so my wife invited her brother and his family over so the kids can meet some other kids and maybe have something to do in this boring town of ours. Plus, it's a Friday night ritual of ours."  
  
Several minutes later they pulled up to the Hastings house and prepared for a big dinner. Hank dropped them off and headed back to work.  
  
When they got inside, Julie was clutching her stomache.  
  
"WHERE'S HANK? His cell is off and he hasn't got his pager. I tried the hospital everything!" she demanded.  
  
"He left five minutes ago to go to work."  
  
"I'm in advanced labor! You're a doctor right?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"DELIVER MY BABY THEN! I CALLED 9-1-1 but there was a big accident and it'll be a while."  
  
Harold looked and realized she really was in advanced labor and there was no time to call Hank or wait for the ambulance. Harold would have to deliver this baby.  
  
Rose called Hank and he got there fifteen minutes later, and took over for Harold, who had almost delivered the baby. The ambulance got there twenty minutes later and the mother and baby were pronounced fine, but needed to stay in the hospital for a few days. Harold and his family would be staying with Eric Camden, Julie's brother and his family now. They would be picked up, along with little Erica Hastings in a few hours and taken to the Camden home. I KNOW THIS SORT OF PARELELLS THE SEASON FOUR PLOT LINE FROM "JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE" BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THE ABBOTT FAMILY STAY WITH THE CAMDENS, AND THIS WORKED OUT. REMEMBER JULIE WAS PREGNANT IN SEASON SIX. THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF IT. THIS IS BEFORE THE SHOW EVERWOOD STARTED PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST PRETEND SHE WAS DUE THEN! I really need positive and negative critique. I am at a loss of how my work ranks and I want to improve. Thanx. Sorry to sound desprate but I really need it. 


	4. Sharing opinions

When they arrived at the Camden home, the Abbott family was greeted by the entire Camden family. The kids all ran to the door, only to be beaten by Annie, their mother. She welcomed them into the house.  
  
"Hello, I'm Annie. These are our children, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie and the twins, who are babies, are asleep upstairs. Come in!"  
  
"Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Annie." Rose said.  
  
They all walked into the living room while the Camden kids escaped into the kitchen.  
  
"So what do you think?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think they look nice." Mary said.  
  
"No, you think the brother is hot, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. But they do look nice, don't they Luce?" Mary responded.  
  
"Yes, they look kind."  
  
"Yeah, kind-kind of hot!" Simon shot back.  
  
"What?" the others said in unison.  
  
"I meant Mary thinks the brother looks hot. I didn't mean it THAT way.. Oh brother." Simon said trying to defend himself. He knew it was no use.  
  
When the left the kitchen, they didn't notice that Amy and Bright were outside of the kitchen snickering. They decided to have a conversation of their own in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what do you think of THEM?" Amy asked her brother.  
  
"I think they look kind and sweet. Kind of odd though."  
  
"You just think that Mary person's nice because she thinks your hot, Bright!"  
  
"No. I'm not THAT shallow, Amy!" He was blushing.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"Like you aren't pleased that Simon likes you!" Bright shot back.  
  
"Fine. Whatever." They left the kitchen and they didn't notice that the entire Camden army of kids was outside behind the kitchen door. It looked like this visit was going to be interesting for both families. 


	5. Girl Talk and Gossip and Decisions about...

In the living room, the adults were talking. Annie was explaining about the plans Julie had made for them, and that she had revised.  
  
"Well, Rose, I thought that you and I could go for coffee tomorrow morning, get to know each other. The kids could stay home and get to know one another too."  
  
"That would be wonderful, Annie. Maybe when Harold has a free moment, he and Eric can do something."  
  
"Yes, are you busy tonight, Eric?" Annie asked her husband.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well Harry's not." Rose added.  
  
"How about you and I go for a game of pool tonight?" Eric asked with a sigh, picking up on Rose and Annie's hints.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good" Harold said. He hated when his wife did this.  
  
Upstairs, the children were sitting around talking on the floor.  
  
"So, what's it like living near snow?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Well, it's sort of cool, but very annoying." Bright answered.  
  
"Cool. I'd NEVER get sick of it. How could I?"  
  
"Easily!' Amy added with an eye roll.  
  
"What's it like living near the ocean?" Bright asked.  
  
"Nice, but not as cool as the snow." Ruthie said.  
  
"I'd NEVER get sick of the ocean! How could I?" Bright said repeating Ruthie's comment. They all laughed.  
  
Lucy tapped Amy on the shoulder and motioned for her to get up. She caught her hint. They went out into the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked Lucy.  
  
"I want you to come to my room. You're sixteen right?"  
  
"Fourteen, how old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen. But that's okay. I think it's cool. You seem SO mature. Can we talk alone in my room Actually Mary's and my room. That's where you probably will stay."  
  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
When they go to the room, they sat on Lucy's bed.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Guys, anything. I just want to talk to someone. I don't have many friends, Amy."  
  
"Wow, Lucy! I would have thought you would be so popular! I'd SO hang with you!"  
  
"Thanks, I wish you lived in Glenoak."  
  
"Thank YOU! I guess nobody's ever said that to me before. Not anyone outside my family."  
  
"Wow, I would have thought you would have heard that, you being so cool and all."  
  
"You have a boyfriend, Lucy?"  
  
"Yeah, this guy. He's nice. And you?"  
  
"This guy, Colin. What's your boyfriend's name?"  
  
"His name is well,"  
  
Annie called the kids down for dinner. Lucy's thought was cut off.  
  
WHO SHOULD LUCY'S BOYFRIEND BE? I REALLY DIDN'T SPECIFY WHAT YEAR, SO LIKE MAYBE ROBBIE, WHO'S STILL LIVING WITH THE CAMDENS BUT IS JUST OUT THAT NIGHT, OR ANDREW NAYLOSS, OR. WELL ANYWAYS HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! 


End file.
